


A Dream Come Untrue

by genericfanatic



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Comfort, Couple fighting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genericfanatic/pseuds/genericfanatic
Summary: Rainer has something to ask Fitzroy, but Fitzroy doesn't take it too well.
Relationships: Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt/Rainer
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108





	A Dream Come Untrue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic "when the magic is gone" but also can be read on it's own.

“Hey Fitz,” Rainer said, coming up to him in the hallway,”you mind helping me with my homework tonight?”

‘Fitz’ was the nickname Rainer had started calling Sir Fitzroy since they’d started dating, much to Fitzroy’s annoyance, though he didn’t want to say anything bad. “Of course, Ray,” he said, using the nickname he had come up with in retaliation, but she seemed to take it as a sort of cutesy thing, “But are you sure? I don’t know much about villainy.”

“Oh, don’t sell yourself short,” Rainer said, “I need your sense of dramatics,” she gave him a wink and then tugged on his cloak. This was his cue to lean down and give her a kiss on the cheek, which he did dutifully. She continued on to her classes, while he went with his roommates to their combat assignment with Jimson. 

“So,” Argo said, “You two are getting along well.”

Fitzroy knew he had a doofy smile on his face, but didn’t care enough to do anything about it. “Well yes, a good thing, don’t you think? I mean we are dating after all, isn’t it important we get along?”

“Oh, aye,” he said, “Just interesting to see you guys are still in that honeymoon period.” 

“Pardon me,” The Firbolg asked, “What is this….’honeymoon?’” 

Fitzroy opened his mouth to answer, but Argo jumped in, “Oh, it’s a time right when a couple get together when everything is all sweet and nice, usually right before everything explodes into chaos and heartbreak.

Fitzroy let out a little whine at the thought his ears drooping just slightly. “Argo, why do you insist on always letting the air out of my proverbial balloon?”

Argo grinned at him, “Everyone’s gotta have a hobby.” He only grinned wider as Fitzroy scowled. 

Fitzroy did NOT spend the rest of the day thinking about what Argo had said. Every time his mind started straying there, he quickly diverted his thoughts into how nice it would be to spend the evening with Rainer, and how good it would be to curl up with her for a night of mutual affection. 

But how long will that last, his brain thought, unhelpfully. 

He thought back to their date. They had a wonderful dinner down in Last Hope, talking about their families and likes and dislikes. He and Rainer both loved fashion and shopping and discussed some of the latest trends. They tended to have different attitudes about things, she was usually positive, while he was….he liked to use the term ‘realistic.’ She always laughed at his dramatics, though, and made things better. 

When he arrived at Rainer’s room (heroes and villains got SINGLES this was a CRIME) they didn’t get much homework done for a bit. They hadn’t QUITE moved past just making out and stuff yet (which Fitzroy was fine with) but while they were at that stage they thoroughly enjoyed it. 

Fitzroy was leaving little kisses on Rainer’s neck to make her giggle. He had her scooped up in his arms as they laid out on the bed, Rainer trying to wiggle away, though not seriously. “Fiiiitz,” she whined as he kissed up her neck to her jaw, and she kicked her legs while giggling, “I need to work on my paper!”

Fitzroy leaned his head on her shoulder, “You asked me to come here and help with a paper?” he asked, “I mean, I know I have a way with words, but that’s not exactly….my forte.” He didn’t like bringing up his -1 on intelligence, but, hey.

“Don’t worry,” she said, “I’ll be doing the actual writing. But the assignment is to flesh out my kefabe!”

“Ke-whatta?” Fitzroy asked. 

She smiled, “Kefabe,” she said, “My image as a villain, my story to present to the public. My origin, as it were.”

“Ooh! An origin story!” he said, leaning up on his elbow as Rainer reached for a parchment, quill, and a book to write on. “What kind of a story, dark and twisted? Full of your varied misdeeds?” His eyebrows went back and forth teasing, as he waved his hand.

She chuckled, wetting her quill. “Oh, I was thinking something dark and tragic.”

“I see,” she said, “You want to be a sympathetic villain,” he said. 

“Oh yes,” she smiled up at him, “A great villain that the people think, oh, she might have been a hero if things went another way.” She sighed, “I’m thinking….I was once a beautiful young mage, of course, full of promise. And then, my true love tragically died.”

Fitzroy grabbed his heart as she wrote, “Oh the cruelty! The humanity!” he said, “He was...wait, is this love a he?” Rainer nodded, “he was killed by a band of ruffians and thieves, an ambush.” Rainer chuckled, writing along with her words, “and you, of course, turned your incredible magics to vengeance. You slayed them all, to the last man.”

Rainer laughed, biting her lip as she thought of what would happen next, “But all the vengeance in my heart couldn’t fill the void left by my lost love. And so I turned to the powers of necromancy to bring him back.”

“Oooh, snap,” Fitzroy said, leaning over her shoulder to see how she was writing it all down. “He was changed though. Maybe a bit deformed.”

“But still ruggedly handsome,” she butted in. “the changes were internal. Her magic had done something, giving him powers of his own, powers he couldn’t control.”

“Hashtag relatable,” Fitzroy sighed. “Ooh, maybe you can bring back the band of ruffians too, as your zombie army to carry out your wicked misdeeds.”

“Yes,” she said, writing hurriedly, “And now they all fight for me, led by my stunning beau, the Black Knight,” She bit her lip, turning up to look at him, “The Black Knight of Goodcastle.”

Fitzroy was the first to admit, he wasn’t the fastest mind in the forest...but he could make connections when he needed. “This is…” he said, “This is about...me?”

Rainer gave a little shrug. “If you want it to be,” she said, “I mean, obviously it’s just a story. You haven’t really died, but um,” she swallowed, “If...IF you were up for it, I’d like to ask you to...to be my henchperson.” she smiled, hesitant. “Permanently, I mean. Like, not just for a mission here or there. But you’d be...with me. At least through school, and maybe afterward. If you want.”

He was staring at her, unsure of what to say, the words simply not processing. He wasn’t sure if it was good or bad. “It’s not like,” she said, “It’s not like permanent, if you don’t want it to be,” she said, “Like, it’s not a contract, you’re not stuck with me. But I just thought, you know, obviously we work well together, and...and like, our skill sets match well. I thought we could be good together.”

Fitzroy’s mouth was dry, and he couldn’t properly pin down why. “Babe, the open mouth wide-eyed staring thing is really cute,” Rainer said, “But this isn’t super the moment, so….thoughts? Any thoughts?”

“But…” Fitzroy said, “I mean, I’m supposed to be a knight.”

Rainer’s shoulders fell, and she turned away, “I….see.”

“Look it’s nothing to do with how I feel for you,” Fitzroy said, sitting up, “I’ve loved being your henchman for missions and stuff, but. I mean. I’m going to be going back to Knight School at some point.” 

Rainer sat up as well, backing away from him. “You’re, you’re serious?”

“Of course I’m serious,” he said, “You knew this, we’ve...we’ve talked about this, It’s my dream. It’s always been my dream.”

Rainer sighed, burying her face in her hands. “I don’t...look, it’s. Of course I admire your dream, and want to help, but...I just think you need to be a little more realistic.” 

Fitzroy scoffed, “I can’t believe YOU are telling ME to be realistic.” he chuckled a bit. Rainer did not. “Look, I’m improving on my magic. 90% of my spells are ones that I intend to actually cast! I love Snippers, we’re inseparable!” He lifted his crab for her to see. 

Rainer rubbed her temples over and over again, “Look, Fitz, darling, babe, dear,” she said, “Sometimes….sometimes we don’t get what we want. You know what I wanted to be when I was a kid?” He shook his head, “A ballerina. But, I started hurting, and the clerics couldn’t make it stop. I’d get exhausted and couldn’t dance for very long. Once I got my chair, I was happy because I could move around and I started learning how to dance in the chair. There are a lot of people who can be happy dancing in hoverchairs.” She hugged her knees, “But...I wasn’t one of them.” 

Fitzroy frowned at her, trying to follow the metaphor, “But...why not?”

She took a deep breath, “There was….a while where I thought I would never be able to dance. I started adapting to the idea of other things I could do. Like I said, there are people who can and want to, but in the end, I found something that made me HAPPIER than ballet did. It doesn’t mean I don’t like ballet, and that I don’t like dancing, but. But I had to ask myself what was more important, having a dream, or being happy.” She put her hand over his wrist, “You have to ask yourself, what is actually going to make you happy?”

Fitzroy blinked at her, considering what she said. “To control my magic and become a knight like I always dreamed of.”

Rainer threw up her hands, “Really? After all the work we’ve done? After….after us? What happens if you DO get back into your stupid knight school? You’re just going to leave your friends? Me?”

“I,” he stuttered, opening and closing his mouth, “I’m. I’d visit?”

“……Aaaaand it went pretty downhill from there.” 

They were sitting at breakfast with Argo, the Firbolg, Buckminster, and Leon. “Yikes,” Buckminster said, “That is. Hoo, man, That was bad.”

“Yeah….” Argo said, “I had you for at least a few more days in the betting pool.”

“We haven’t broken up,” Fitzroy said, “I think...I mean she didn’t say….are we broken up?”

As he started hyperventilating, the others looked around, unsure of what to do. The Firbolg patted him on the back making him cough, “You have done very bad,” he said, “Very, very bad.”

“Ugh, I KNOW,” Fitzroy said, gripping his hair in his hands, “But what was I supposed to say? Just throw my life away for her, ‘cause we’re dating? I just,” He beat his head on the table.”\ “Why do the worst things always have to happen to ME?!” 

“Holy shit, my man,” Argo said, all sense of amusement gone from his voice,”Are you SERIOUS. TELL me you’re not serious!”

Fitzroy blinked at him, “I mean I’ve told you about everything that’s happened to me, all the horrible things--”

“Oh PUH-LEASE!” Argo said, actually standing up and getting more attention than maybe he intended, “Listen, rich kid, you have had everything HANDED to you on a silver platter, and all you can do is be MISERABLE. You have money, a family, genetics that keep you looking like Fantasy Terry Crews even though your main exercise is WHINING, magic powers that were given to you so you can do whatever you want, AND a super hot, super smart girlfriend! What more do you FREAKING WANT?!”

Fitzroy stared at him, not having a response that he thought could actually answer the question. The whole table was silent, watching Argo who was normally pretty laid back and chill, choosing o tease rather than yell. “You know what,” Argo said, composing himself, “I was going to save this and cash in by impersonating you, but hell, this is worth it.”

He reached into his pockets and pulled out a crumpled note that clearly had Fitzroy’s name on it. “You know opening someone else’s mail, is like, super illegal,” he said taking it.

“Just read, fancy lad.” Argo said, sneering. 

Fitzroy sighed, opening the letter, a business advertisement for a law firm. It read, ‘Have you or someone you loved been affected by Goodcastle? Our records show that you have received mail from the organization of ‘Goodcastle,’ which has committed fraud against hundreds of individuals. If you are one of them, you could be qualified for financial compensation. Send your records of contact between yourself and Goodcastle to Johnson and Johnson and we’ll---’ 

Fitzroy couldn’t read anymore. He felt sick to his stomach, but...he didn’t understand. What was happening, how...how could this be happening? “It’s not…” he murmured, “It isn’t...possible, I--It seemed so legit.” 

“Did it?” Leon asked, breaking his usual silence. 

Fitzroy lookd between all of them, his heart shattered into a million pieces. “You all must think I’m a real idiot, don’t you?” he said, “Making you call me sir.”

“Well, uh,” Buckminster said, “I mean...we all have flaws I guess. You just...uh...you….”

Fitzroy slumped, the fight having been taken out of him. He lay facedown on the table, breath hard to come by. He just...his mind went blank. He didn’t know what to do, or what to say. 

“Fitzroy Maplecourt?” A voice said above him, a new voice. He didn’t look, “Hieronymous Wiggenstaff has requested you see him in his office.”

Fitzroy didn’t move, didn’t think he was capable of it. “Oh fuck, I think I broke him,” Argo said.

“Yeah, what’d you THINK that was going to do?” Buckminster hissed at him. 

He felt a large pair of hands grab him around the middle and pull him up. He yelped, seeing the Firbolg putting him back on the floor with his feet on the ground. “On your feet,” he said, “Only way to go forward.”

It wasn’t incredibly inspirational, but Fitzroy nodded in appreciation anyway. He mindlessly went to follow the woorker to Wiggenstaff’s office. 

His mind was blank all the way up, too full of static to process where he was going or what he was being called in for. It didn’t really matter either way. Whatever it was, it couldn’t make things worse.

Which is why he was shocked as he walked in to see Rainer sitting there with Hieronomous. She looked to her lap, refusing to meet his eyes. Had she turned him into the principal for...for arguing with her? Was that not allowed between henchmen and villains?

“Ah, yes, Mr. Maplecourt, Hieronymous said, offering a seat. Fitzroy opened his mouth, ready to correct him to say ‘sir’ on instinct, only to swallow the words back. “Please, come. I just wanted to explain this in no uncertain terms so there was no confusion for either of you.”

Fitzroy sat. Still Rainer didn’t look at him. “Now,” Hieronymous said, “You have applied to leave the school and re-join as part of the ‘hero’ track, yes?” 

Fitzroy blinked, “I think….when I first came to the school, I mentioned something about it, yes.” 

“Ok,” Hieronymous said, “I’m afraid that this year the Hero’s program is at full capacity, and so it is impossible to transfer. It could be you could apply for it in a later semester, but unfortunately, given your past academic tenure, you would be at the bottom of the list of applicants.” Fitzroy flinched, “Because I couldn’t guarantee you placement, applying for a position as a hero would unfortunately mean also un-enrolling you as part of the sidekick/henchperson program, and it’s possible you could lose your status as a student all together. So you see the problem.”

Fitzroy sighed. Well, he couldn’t exactly go any lower right now. “Are you...expelling me?”

“What? Oh goodness no,” Hieronymous said, “Just trying to lay out the reasons it might be best if you stayed. You’ve been a valuable asset to the henchperson program, I’ve heard. I hope you continue your studies here. I just wanted to make sure my reasoning was clear to the both of you.”

Fitzroy looked between Hieronymous and Rainer, who had buried her face in her hands. “Forgive me, but um. The both of us?”

“Oh, I thought you knew,” Hieronymous said, “Rainer here was just advocating on your behalf to join the heroes program. I had thought you had asked her to.”

“No,” Fitzroy said, “No, I hadn’t.” 

Rainer looked up just a moment, and he saw her eyes were wet. She quickly looked away. “Oh well,” Hieronymous said, “I’ve said my piece now. If you’re set, then please, carry on with your day. Dismissed!” 

They both turned to leave, Fitzroy walking in step beside Rainer’s chair. The doors closed, and all Fitzroy could do was put together the pieces in his head, “You knew, didn’t you?” he said, softly, “About Goodcastle. You knew it was fake.”

Rainer swallowed, “I didn’t know how to tell you,” she said, “Your hopes were so high, and you wanted to make your sick nephew proud, and I just. I couldn’t figure out….” She covered her face again, sobbing quietly, “I’m so sorry!” 

The fog in Fitzroy’s mind started to clear….his dreams, his knighthood, being a hero...none of it mattered. Not when she was upset. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, kneeling down beside her, “Shhh,” he told her, “It’s ok,”

“It’s not,” She said, “I meddled in things when I shouldn’t have. I thought...I thought maybe you and I could be like, nemisees. We could fight each other in the day, and….maybe be together at night. And then you could live your dream, just like you wanted.” She let out another sob, “But all I did was bring to light what you couldn’t have, I’m so, so sorry. It was selfish of me.”

“No, it wasn’t,” He said, reaching to her face to try and wipe away her tears, “You don’t have a selfish bone in your body. Or stashed away in your chair, as it happens.”

She chuckled despite herself. “You’re not mad,” she said, “Why aren’t you mad? Or upset? You were so upset earlier, and now….”

Fitzroy sighed, thinking, “What I wanted,” he said, “Was to be a knight. Because knights are about...strength, and kindness, and chivalry. About being someone who does Good.” He took both her hands in his, “I haven’t met anyone who embodies those qualities more than you.”

She blushed, some of her tears fading off. “I just. I wanted to make you happy.” she said, “I’m still a villain.”

He smiled at her, “That’s just one label. You have a lot more.” He kissed her knuckles, “I’m sorry I was...so stubborn.” 

She squeezed his hand, “Don’t apologize. You were just being you.” She swallowed, “Though, on this occasion, yes, it was very annoying.” 

He snorted, bowing his head. “That….might be something you have to deal with. If, that is, your offer is still open?”

Rainer paused, her smile faltering a little. “I don’t want you to take the chance because….because you think you don’t have anywhere else to go,” she said, “If that’s the case, we can wait, maybe you can explore some other options, or, uh….” She stopped as he stood, half-crouching over her. “What are you doing?”

“May I kiss you?” He asked, ever so politely. She blushed, but quickly nodded. He leaned in and captured her mouth with hers, leaning on the armrests of her chair. What was supposed to be a chaste reassurance quickly turned to something deeper as he turned his head. 

When he pulled away, he let his forehead rest on hers, “I don’t deserve you,” he said, “After everything I do and have done, the idea that you actually keep trying to help..” He shook his head, kissing her on the crown. “I want to be your henchperson because I think you’re who I want to be like. You have all those qualities I admire, and I like myself better when I’m working with you. And more than that….I think I might be falling in love with you, so--”

She reached both hands around his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. The angle was….well, it was plain awkward and probably looked ridiculous, but neither of them could bother to care. 

They did have to stop when Fitzroy’s neck got a kink in it, and he pulled away, but still held her hands. “I love you too,” she said, “You’re a huge doofus who needs to lighten up sometimes….but you have a good heart,” she said, “And I consider myself lucky to have earned it.”

He smiled at her, squeezing her hands as they stood in the middle of the hallway. “Of course, we’ll have to go over my story again. I don’t know how I feel about being a zombie, that’s just…. Well it could get icky, so.”

She laughed at him, tears again in her eyes, but these seemed more tears of joy. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Now, I do have one last question,” he said, and he looked very seriously at her, “Lady Rainer Michelle, will you dance with me?”

A few expressions passed over her face, though they settled on bemusement. “But, there’s no music….OH wait,” she said, opening up her chair for her rodent skeletons to jump out. They stood there like a tiny band, and started playing each other’s bones like a xylophone. 

“That….” he said, watching them, “Is incredibly disturbing.” 

She chuckled, raising her chair up a bit higher off the ground to be a little more on equal height. “You have the stubbornness, I have my army of skeleton rodentia. We all have our flaws.”

He smiled, taking her in his arms. “Fair enough.” 

To the dulcet tones of bone on bone, they glided through the hallway, laughing at the confused stares of their schoolmates, and without a care in the world.


End file.
